Apodyopsis
by Sanka Malfoy
Summary: TRAD - Apodyopsis : nom. Acte de déshabiller, mentalement, quelqu'un. Johnlock smut.


. _ ** **  
Apodyopsis  
**** [_æpəʊdaɪˈɒpsɪs _]  
(n. : acte de déshabiller, mentalement, quelqu'un)  
_. _ **  
**_

* * *

 **Titre :** _**Apodyopsis**_. (u/671396/Quinn-Anderson).

 **Auteur :** Quinn Anderson

 **Traducteur :** Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

 **Fandom :** Sherlock.

 **Rating :** M.

 **Résumé :** Apodyopsis : nom. Acte de déshabiller, mentalement, quelqu'un.

 **Warning :** Du porn, du porn, et encore du _porn_. Vous êtes prévenu !

 **Note :** De retour avec une nouvelle traduction ! Ma première sur Sherlock et ma plus longue à ce jour. J'ai aimé la lire et j'ai adoré la traduire, j'espère donc que vous l'aimerai autant que moi, et si vous avez l'occasion d'aller la lire en anglais, allez-y (c'est tellement mieux)!

* * *

Sherlock Holmes, peut importe à quel point il pouvait être spectaculairement ignorant de certaines choses, savait exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il gardait les yeux baissés, prétendant être totalement absorbé par l'expérience qui se trouvait devant lui. La vérité, c'était que bien qu'il soit véritablement attentif à une expérience, ce n'était pas par celle à laquelle le docteur John Watson pensait.

Ils étaient dans leur cuisine, assis chacun d'un côté du plan de travail, et la tension entre eux était si épaisse qu'elle en devenait presque palpable.

Sherlock approcha prudemment une pipette en verre d'une boîte à pétri, y laissant tomber avec une précision chirurgicale une seule goutte, à la fois, d'un liquide clair. Il pouvait sentir John l'étudier, faisant attention à la délicatesse avec laquelle ses longs doigts tenaient l'instrument. La chair de poule hérissa son épiderme alors que le regard de John glissait de sa main à son poignet fin avant de remonter doucement jusqu'à son épaule. Sherlock savait parfaitement ce qu'il regardait. Il avait laissé le dernier bouton de sa chemise ouvert, au cas ou. John étudiait l'élégante attache de sa clavicule sous sa peau. Il admirait la façon dont sa peau crème s'étirait sur l'os saillant. Il pensait à ce qu'il pourrait ressentir si il en retraçait la ligne du bout des doigts.

Sherlock ressentit le besoin de frisonner mais se força à maintenir son attitude calme. Si cette expérience se passait comme il l'avait prévu, elle porterait bientôt ses fruits ; il ne voulait pas se précipité et tout gâcher avant même que ça ait commencé.

Les regards avaient commencés quelques semaines plus tôt, les premiers s'étaient attardés juste un peu trop longtemps sur Sherlock. John pensait qu'il était subtile, mais ce n'était évidement pas le cas. Sherlock avait remarqué cette hausse d'attention avec un intérêt mitigé et il avait immédiatement commencé à tester différentes variables. Si il laissait un bouton supplémentaire de sa chemise ouvert, le regard de John s'attardait approximativement huit secondes de plus qu'habituellement. Si il portait une paire de pantalon particulièrement bien taillée, le résultat était le même. Ce n'était pas bien difficile de déduire pourquoi. Tout ce que ça avait nécessité était quelques frôlements « accidentels » de leurs doigts lorsqu'ils échangeaient des objets et de se tenir légèrement plus près de John que d'habitude. Et Sherlock avait percé le mystère.

C 'était simple, vraiment. Il était étonné de ne pas l'avoir remarqué dès le début.

Son coup suivant avait été calculé, lui. Sherlock avait prêté attention aux femmes que John ramenait, de temps en temps, à l'appartement – tout en remarquant que ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'aucune autre femme que Mrs Hudson n'avait foulé leur plancher – et en cataloguant soigneusement leur différent type de morphologie, il s'était rendu compte que John avait un certain penchant pour... eh bien, pour utiliser une expression éculée, John était un « arse man » ( **1** ). Sherlock , étant en possession de l'un des plus remarquable spécimen de cette caractéristique physique de ce côté de la Tamise – il en avait été informé par un demi-douzaines d'ouvriers du bâtiments – était plus de partant pour prendre avantage de ce don naturel, pour ainsi dire.

Sans un mot, il posa la pipette avant de se lever gracieusement pour aller vers l'un des placards qui se trouvait le plus bas et se pencher sans honte pour l'ouvrir. Il fit semblant de chercher quelque chose, tout en sentant le regard brûlant de John sur lui. Il était en train de le regarder, sans aucun doute possible. Sherlock savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il ne profite pas de la vue de ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de toucher.

Il supposait qu'il devait féliciter John pour le contrôle dont il faisait preuve à ce niveau là. Il était totalement conscient de la difficulté que c'était de le cacher, compte tenu du regard quasiment omniscient qui l'observait sans cesse. Il avait admirablement réussi, pour un idiot, Sherlock devait l'admettre. Mais au final, peut importe à quel point il avait essayé, c'était futile. Sherlock avait vu comment il sursautait quand leur peau entrait en contact, comme si il était électrocuté. Il avait comment ses oreilles rougissaient quand il se tenait juste un peu trop près de lui. Il avait vu comment il se tortillait quand Sherlock était assit à côté de lui sur le sofa, et qu'il laissait sa main, juste un peu trop longtemps, dans le bol de pop-corn sur ses genoux.

Oh, oui. C'était évident. John, peut importe ses protestations initiales affirmant qu'il était hétérosexuel, voulait coucher avec lui. Et il en avait terriblement envie.

Sherlock, après avoir sommairement examiné son propre intérêt physique pour son colocataire, avait conclu qu'il était plus que temps.

Quand il se releva finalement, Sherlock tourna sur lui-même pour trouver John qui fixait intensément la table. Il aurait pu maintenir l'illusion qu'il ne l'avait jamais regardé... si Sherlock était un idiot complet. Tous les signes étaient présents : ses pommettes étaient rougies, ses doigts étaient agrippés au rebord du plan de travail et, de plus, il y avait le renflement particulièrement parlant et notable que Sherlock pouvait voir se dessiner sous son jeans moulant. Vraiment, même Anderson aurait était capable de remarquer celui-là.

Cependant, le détaillant déterminant arriva seulement après.

John, comme contre sa propre volonté, releva le regard sur Sherlock. Il commença par son cou, dansant sur la peau pâle et les tendons avant de glisser vers son torse. Le long de sa chemise, il sauta d'un bouton à l'autre, et Sherlock pouvait affirmer qu'il était en train de les ouvrir mentalement, glissant ses doigts sur la peau tendue qui avait était révélée et repoussant l'offensant vêtement sur ses épaules. Ses lèvres auraient suivies ses doigts, et Sherlock aurait frémi sous la chaude pluie de baisers de son colocataire.

Puis, son regard descendit jusqu'à son pantalon, et Sherlock se retrouva brutalement à court d'oxigen.

Il pouvait sentir les yeux de John comme si il le touchait physiquement. Il les sentit frôler le renflement qui était en train de naître entre ses propres jambes. Il les sentit courir sur sa taille, l'agaçant, avant de descendre légèrement pour faire sauter le bouton. Il s'ouvrit impatiemment, un moment plus tard, et le zip fut baissé doucement.

Dans l'esprit de John Watson, il était déjà à moitié nu, et l'idée rendit Sherlock incroyablement chaud et dur, en un temps record.

Le visage de John rougit d'avantage quand il réalisa dans quel état se trouvait Sherlock. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux durs, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Sherlock n'avait pas planifier les mots qui s'échappèrent de sa bouche, mais il n'allait certainement pas les regretter.

\- Est-ce que tu vas te contenter de la stimulation visuelle, ou est-ce que tu vas faire quelque chose au sujet de tes fantasmes ?

John, à son crédit, ne parut même pas surpris. Il était probablement trop habitué au fait que Sherlock le déduise. Pendant un temps infini, il regarda intensément Sherlock comme si il le voyait pour la première fois. Puis il se leva, effaça rapidement la distance qui les séparait et surpris Sherlock avec un baiser ardent.

Durant un instant, il fut totalement submergé. Aucune connaissance anatomique ne l'avait préparé à ce que ça serait d'embrassé, encore moins son irritant, sexy colocataire. Ses mains agrippèrent faiblement le torse de John. Il envisagea brièvement de repousser l'autre homme pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle, mais sa chaleur commença à l'envahir. Et John Watson était indubitablement chaud, de ses lèvres à son torse, en passant par ses cuisses qu'il pressait fiévreusement contre Sherlock. Après une fraction de seconde d'hésitation, Sherlock se laissa aller complètement.

Les lèvres de John étaient fermes et douces à la fois. Elles le poussèrent à ouvrir la bouche avec facilité, et la langue humide qui glissa en lui n'était rien de moins que délicieuse. John avait le goût du thé et du risotto qu'il leur avait préparé pour le dîner. Étonnement, c'était une combinaison enivrante quand on y ajoutait ses mains qui s'occupaient des boutons de la chemises de Sherlock et son odeur qui emplissait ses narines. John était partout, en lui et sur lui, en même temps.

Avant même que son brillant esprit le réalise, sa chemise avait disparu, et les doigts rugueux de John l'exploraient avec enthousiasme. Son pouce frôla un téton inattendu et Sherlock laissa échapper un halètement de sa bouche.

Il sentit le rictus du docteur contre ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se recule un petit peu et souffle :

\- Sensible, hein ?

Sherlock ne put rien faire d'autre que d'acquiescer silencieusement.

\- C'est incroyable de te voir si confus, gloussa John. Tu es complètement retourner par un simple baiser. Si je ne l'avais pas vu par moi-même, j'aurai pensé que c'était impossible. Le grand Sherlock Holmes, totalement défait.

Ses mots étaient bas et il y avait, à l'intérieur, une pointe de noirceur que Sherlock trouva inexplicablement sexuelle. Une vague de désir le submergea et le laissa pantelant dans son sillage. John devait avoir remarqué sa réaction, car ses yeux s'assombrirent avec ce qui ne pouvait qu'être de la faim. Il le regard comme si il voulait _dévorer_ Sherlock, et le détective réalisa qu'il ne désirait rien plus que cela.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à nouveau, et cette fois, il n'y avait aucune erreur sur l'enivrement qu'elles leur procuraient. Sherlock lécha expérimentalement la bouche de John et fut récompensé par un gémissement étouffé. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, mais le mélange affolant de la reproduction des mouvements de John et ses réactions vocales, il était capables d'affirmer qu'il faisait un job tout à fait acceptable. John semblait apprécier ses actions si il en croyait son souffle précipité.

\- Sherlock, murmura-t-il, sa voix étouffée par le bouche du brun. Sherlock, je veux... je veux –

\- Je sais, répondit Sherlock, sa voix basse et rauque. Je sais et je le veux aussi.

Il vit un frisson faire son chemin le long de la colonne vertébrale de John, et la vue était insupportablement érotique.

\- On va devoir bouger, maintenant, ou je jure que je vais t'allonger sur cette table et te prendre ici.

Basiquement, Sherlock ne put qu'empêcher ses genoux de s'entrechoquer. L'idée s'incrusta dans son esprit avec enthousiasme. John, derrière lui, son visage extatique alors qu'il plongeait en lui. Sherlock, s'agrippant à la table comme si sa vie en dépendait alors que son corps était utilisé sans merci. Leurs cris emplissant l'air en rythme avec les pieds de la table raclant le sol à chaque poussée.

\- Ça, balbutia Sherlock. Je veux ça.

\- Tu peux pas être sérieux, répondit John.

\- Bordel, John, de toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais été plus sérieux au sujet de quelque chose que de ça.

Pour prouver ses dires, il parcouru les quelques pas qui les séparés de la table, et envoya tout ce qui l'encombrait – son expérience, la pipette, ses notes – sur le sol d'un geste rapide. Il se retourna vers John, la bouche déjà entrouverte pour l'encourager, mais découvrit que ça n'était pas nécessaire.

John s'était jeté sur lui en un instant, transformé en un ouragan de chair et de luxure. Il semblait plus que partant au sujet de la proposition de Sherlock. Il le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur la table et il écarta ses jambes pour se coller, aussi près que possible, à lui. Une fois fait, ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, leurs mains s'activant à se déshabiller l'un l'autre aussi vite que possible. Sherlock se retrouva rapidement vêtu de rien d'autre que son pantalon. Il était en train d'ouvrir la ceinture de John et tripotant son pantalon quand, soudainement, John enroula fortement un bras autour de ses épaules, le redressa et le fit tourner sur lui-même. Il le repoussa à nouveau et l'obligea à plier jusqu'à se que son torse soit pressé sur la table. Sherlock laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise, tant la position le rendait vulnérable.

La main de John glissa avec révérence le long de son dos et sur son cul.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois j'ai pensé à ça. J'en mourrai d'envie, d'y voir mes mains, déclara-t-il en leur donnant une tape, avant de les presser poussivement.

\- Si, je le sais, contredit Sherlock, frémissant sous son intense attention. Je t'ai observé.

\- Évidement que tu l'as fait. Je devine que tu as déduis tous ce qui m'est passé par la tête. J'imagine que chaque fois que je disparaissais dans ma salle de bain pour branler parce que je n'en pouvais plus de voir ton superbe et incroyable cul parader dans tout l'appartement, tu le savais aussi. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de tout ce que je veux te faire ?

Sherlock gémit, à nouveau, en réponse et il se recula pour se presser contre John, ce qui sembla l'inciter à agir. Il entendit le bruit tentateur d'une braguette qu'on ouvre et il frémit d'anticipation. John glissa à nouveau ses doigts le long de son dos et se mit en action. L'expérience était d'autant plus érotique qu'il ne pouvait pas voir où il allait le toucher ensuite. Les doigts de John agrippèrent la ceinture de son pantalon et il hésita une fraction de seconde avant de la baisser, révélant son cul et libérant enfin son érection. Sherlock ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre pour tenter de retenir les bruits honteux qui tenter de lui échapper. Il pouvait sentir le regard de John, intense et appréciatif, sur sa peau nue, admirant une part de lui qu'il n'avait jamais montré à quiconque.

\- Seigneur, Sherlock, souffla John. Tu es superbe.

\- Et tu es atrocement lent, répliqua-t-il en se pressant à nouveau contre lui.

Un gémissement leur échappa à tous les deux quand sa peau nue entra en contact avec l'entrejambe bouillant de John.

\- Maintenant, si tu pouvais avoir l'amabilité de me _baiser_ contre cette table, je t'en serai reconnaissant.

John grogna, il _grogna_ réellement, et ensuite tout ce que Sherlock savait, c'était qu'il y avait une main enroulée autour de sa queue. Le gémissement surpris qui qui lui échappa fit ricaner John à nouveau.

\- Tu es particulière demandeur pour quelqu'un qui se trouve dans une telle position de vulnérabilité, commenta John, en bougeant contre son cul.

Le mouvement de ses hanches ralentit de façon dévastatrice, et Sherlock pleurnicha sans pouvoir sans empêcher.

\- Je suis sûr que tu adores ça, être à ma merci. Tu passes ton temps à te comporter comme si tu étais le roi de ce putain de monde, alors que ce que tu veux vraiment, c'est quelqu'un qui jette au sol et te remette à ta place. Que je te remette à ta place. Je pourrais te garder juste comme ça, tu sais, déclara-t-il en appuyant ses dires en durcissant le mouvement de ses hanches. Je pourrais t'allumer pendant des heures, te mener tout près, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu sois complètement incohérent, me suppliant de te laisser venir.

Il se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient tout contre l'oreille de Sherlock, son souffle insupportablement chaud.

\- Et tu finirais par crier pour que j'accepte de te donner ce que tu veux.

Sherlock, pas besoin de le préciser, voyait des étoiles. Il s'agrippa à la table comme si sa vie en dépendait, haletant pour essayer de faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons. Si il n'avait pas la moindre idée qu'il soit possible d'être aussi totalement et complètement excité, il ne tarderait pas à la découvrir.

\- John, souffla-t-il. _S'il te plaît_ , baise moi. Je vais mourir si tu ne le fais pas.

Il sentit John frémir contre lui et il sut, sans aucun doute, qu'il allait être exaucé. Il entendit John cracher, suivit par :

\- Cette partie là risque de brûler un peu. Si tu veux que j'arrête, dis-le.

Il y eut un silence et Sherlock hocha la tête complaisamment. Ensuite, il sentit un liquide chaud être étalé autour des muscles qui faisaient le tour de son entré râla en sentant un doigt se frayer un chemin, mais ce n'était pas douloureux pour autant. John s'occupa de lui doucement, soigneusement, et après quelques minutes Sherlock était relaxé. John prit ça pour une invitation et ajouta un deuxième doigt. Celui-ci le brûla clairement, mais c'était plus que tolérable, surtout en ayant à l'esprit que c'était John qui était actuellement en lui. Cette pensée lui semblait être la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Lentement, et avec toute la douceur qu'on pouvait attendre d'un docteur, John s'employa à le préparer pendant qu'il se tordait et pleurnichait sous lui. De temps en temps, ses doigts frôlaient sa prostate, le faisant gémir profondément. Il pouvait sentir la tension du corps de John derrière lui et il savait qu'il se contenait difficilement.

\- Sherlock, gronda-t-il après un moment. Je pense que tu es prêt. Est-ce que tu es sûr de le vouloir ?

\- Bon dieu, oui. J'en peux plus d'attendre.

John accepta facilement l'invitation. Rapidement, quelque chose de dur se pressa contre lui et plongea lentement en lui. C'était plus douloureux que tout ce qu'il avait jamais expérimenté, mais c'était aussi étrangement agréable. Il entendit John gémir au-dessus de lui et il ressentit le besoin impérieux de la voir. Il tourna la tête aussi vite qu'il était humainement possible et il fut récompensé par une vue délicieuse. Les yeux de John étaient fermés, juste comme il l'avait imaginé, et sa bouche était ouverte en un « o » parfait.

\- Jésus, gronda John, une seconde plus tard. Tu es tellement serré et chaud.

Sherlock se rendit compte qu'il était étonnement à court de mots. Ça semblait être une tendance qui s'était développée au cours de la soirée.

John s'enfonça profondément en lui,, se retira et revint de façon expérimentale. Le son que ça arracha à Sherlock était tellement brut que ça en était inhumain.

Il pouvait entendre la mâchoire contractée de John dans ses mots.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Ça ira quand tu _bougeras_ , bordel !

Sherlock pensait savoir quel effet il avait sur John quand il était grossier, mais le coup de rein qui lui répondit était bien au-delà de ses attentes. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de faire délicatement l'amour. Ce n'était même pas du sexe. C'était de la baise : pure, deux animaux en rut et sans aucune réflexion qui se roulaient dans l'herbe et qui avaient seulement besoin de _s'assouvir immédiatement_. John plongea en lui de façon erratique, comme incapable de contrôler son propre corps et se doigts étaient crochetés profondément à ses hanches. C'était dur, brutal et ça faisait courir de la lave dans leurs veines. C'était tout ce que Sherlock souhaitait, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas réaliser désirer. Les pieds de la table grinçaient alors qu'il raclaient sur le sol. John jurait à chaque fois qu'il se coulait en lui avec de longs et puissants coups de reins et le cerveau de Sherlock saturait à cause de la surcharge de sensations. Il était tremblant et suant, pleurnichant de façon incohérente. Sherlock avait la sensation d'être trop grand pour sa propre enveloppe corporelle, ayant l'impression qu'à tout instant il allait être atomisé et se répondre dans l'atmosphère autour d'eux.

L'épaisseur de John l'emplissait profondément, d'une façon à laquelle il n'avait jamais rêvée. Le plaisir était si intense qu'il l'étourdissait.

Aucun d'eux ne pourraient durer longtemps.

Sherlock fut à peine conscient de John cherchant sa queue, puis des couleurs explosèrent derrière ses paupières closes. Il devait avoir crier, mais si ça il l'avait fait dans un langage connu des hommes, ça serait un miracle.

John vint rapidement après lui, et Sherlock entendit vaguement son nom être bafouillé.

Un moment plus tard, il sentit un torse dur s'écrouler sur lui, et pendant une éternité qui dura trois minutes, ils restèrent juste comme ça, transpirant et pantelant.

Gentiment, toujours si gentiment, John se retira. Sherlock eut la surprise de se sentir vide sans cette queue qui le remplissait si parfaitement. Il rassembla le peu d'énergie qui lui restait et se tourna, se rendant compte qu'il lui était impossible de s'asseoir. John se pencha au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- C'était... stupéfiant.

\- Est-ce que tu viens, à l'instant, de t'auto-citer consciemment ou c'est simplement ta réaction automatique à ma personne ? ricana Sherlock, parfaitement d'accord avec lui.

\- Les deux.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau et les minutes s'étirèrent alors qu'ils reprenaient le contrôle de leur souffle et de leurs battements de cœur.

\- On doit parler de ça, tenta John.

\- Et qu'est-ce que l'on dirait ?

John était trop béatement épuisé pour formuler une réponse intelligente.

\- Mon lit ou le tien ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

\- Aucune importance. Le plus proche.

À la surprise de Sherlock, John le souleva dans ses bras et commença à se diriger vers sa – leur chambre.

\- Tu es incroyablement fort, marmonna Sherlock. Et c'est inexplicablement érotique.

\- Attends demain matin, pouffa John. Tu verras ce que tu vas voir à ce moment-là.

\- J'attends ça avec impatience.

Les deux hommes grimpèrent dans le lit, s'enroulèrent l'un autour de l'autre et tombèrent dans un profond sommeil de satisfaction.

... **_END_** ...

( **1** ) : « Arse man », c'est totalement impossible à traduire en français, du coup, j'ai préféré le laisser en anglais. Basiquement, ça veut dire que John à un « truc » pour les culs (comme d'autres aiment les seins).

* * *

Alors ? Dites, vous avez aimé ?  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour l'auteure, je lui transmettrais avec plaisir !

 _ **Sanka**_ *qui est plutôt contente de cette première traduction "Sherlock"*


End file.
